a little ball of fur
by katyfaise
Summary: Enjolras counts on Eponine to solve the noise problem in the cafe, although he's left with a new... companion.


**This is a shorter onebut a bit funnier I think. Hope you enjoy. Also... I might need some prompts if I'm going to continue writing E/E. If you like my writing feel free to send me a prompt. I can't make any promises, but I can try since I'm running out of my own ideas.**

* * *

For the past two hours Enjolras had found it hard to concentrate on the paper in front of him. While he had been trying his best to memorize and important part of his speech, the only thing he could focus on was the annoying sound filling the room. It wasn't easily recognizable, but the soft mewling had been filling his ears and nearly driving him mad. At this point he would have much preferred the chatter of the other men, even with the bourgeois subjects they seemed to converse about.

But for the first time that morning, the Café Musain had fallen quiet and he seemed to have rid himself of the annoying noise. It was nearly peaceful until the footsteps on the stairs filled the room. Enjolras looked up and was met by the brunette street urchin that seemed to frequent the café more often these days. "Good morning, Eponine," he greeted, forgoing a smile. He was too busy and he wasn't even sure why she would be around at this time. "Have you seen Monsieur Marius?" the soft voice rang out instead of a reply to his greeting. Enjolras looked up, ready to answer and perhaps scold the young girl for her lovesickness – there was no time for those types of feelings – but instead the mewling picked up again.

"What in the devil is that?" he asked loudly, the frustration growing. He gripped the book in his hands, his knuckles nearing white. Eponine glanced around, the sound familiar to her ears. She chuckled, immediately causing Enjolras to stare toward her. "What's so funny?" he demanded, sitting the book aside.

"Monsieur, it's simply a cat," she explained, holding out a finger when Enjolras scoffed. She shushed him, her eyes searching the surrounding area. Eponine took a few careful steps toward the bar and ducked behind it, surprising Enjolras from across the room. He focused his eyes on the area where Eponine was and nearly jumped when she appeared, a small kitten in her hands. "That creature has been making ungodly noises all morning."

Eponine cradled the small ball of fur, trying to ease it's shaking. "It's so cold. It must have come in through the night for warmth… Won't find much around here." She moved toward the table where Enjolras stood and sat the kitten down amongst his papers. "Remove that beast!" he scolded, trying to push the cat away without noticing the look of amusement on the brunette's face. "What have you against cats, monsieur?" she questioned, sitting down in a chair. Eponine held her finger out to the kitten, allowing it to paw and play. Enjolras made a face of disgust and pushed Eponine's hand away. "You don't know where it's been," he reminded, nearly escaping the claws when the cat began to hiss.

"It's just a kitten." Eponine scratched the small creature underneath its chin, content when it began to purr and curl into a ball. She was sure it would drift off into sleep soon and no longer bother Enjolras with it's mewing. She stood from the table and adjusted the shawl around her shoulders. Without a word to the blond man in her presence, she took a step toward the staircase.

"Eponine! Where are you going? I don't want… this." He pointed a finger at the sleeping kitten, his face curling into one that almost resembled fear.

Eponine chuckled, lingering near the staircase. "It's a poor kitten. Just imagine it's a poor person and you'll be fine."

Enjolras groaned, feeling defeat. "Eponine I don't fight for animals!" he called out, though the brunette had already taken her leave. He glanced down at the cat that had made its bed on one of his schoolbooks. Damn Eponine. Damn cat. He sat down quietly, trying not to wake it – if he had to deal with that damned sound again he would pull his hair out. The moment he opened another book though, the cat's head popped up, staring right into Enjolras's eyes. For a moment he thought a silent agreement had been made between the two of them.

Meow.

"Dammit!" he stood with a huff, stomping off toward the stairs. "Eponine!"


End file.
